


Kind of a Weird One

by mailroomorder



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, straight!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailroomorder/pseuds/mailroomorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-realizes-his-best-friend-might-be-his-boyfriend-in-cutest-reddit-post-ever/#gs.WqQuwMA">this</a> Reddit post where a straight guy realizes he's in love with his best friend--who's a guy.</p><p>Blaine and Kurt have been best friends for years, but it's only recently that Blaine realized his feelings for Kurt are more than platonic. To figure out how to handle this crush, Blaine takes to Reddit for advice. Now all he has to do is tell Kurt how he feels, and hope he's not rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete and will be posted in three parts.
> 
> Major shout out to Alianne for betaing this thing is record speed. It's been a while since I've written anything, and she was an amazing cheerleader and a great beta.
> 
> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mailroomorder.tumblr.com/post/150229658630/kind-of-a-weird-one-part-1).

_This is kind of a weird one_.

                He hesitates after typing it, lifting his hands off the keyboard for a moment before placing them on the desk in front of him, folded. He takes a few deep breaths. He tries to focus.

                _Kurt and I were in the same English class senior year of high school, and the same after school club. I transferred there my senior year with the expectation of not making any friends and just getting by with my head down until the weekend, when I could hang out with my friends from my old school. But Kurt was…electric. Even though I didn’t want him to be. He stood out, is what I mean. Not in the best way, but in a memorable one._

_He was just…gay. Really gay. Very obviously gay. And so confident about it. So he stood out._

Blaine scratches his head for a moment, not because it itches but because his hands are shaking and he needs a moment to steady them before he continues on. He’s still not sure if he’s going to post this to the internet, but he has to get it all out there. He needs to rid himself of these thoughts, and while he doesn’t think that anonymously posting his feelings on Reddit will do that, he’s hoping it might alleviate some of the pent up tension he’s been carrying around while he harbors this… _crush_ of his.

                _Even though I didn’t necessarily care about having friends at my new school, I still wanted a place to sit at lunch, people to get notes from if I missed class or didn’t know how to do a homework problem. But Kurt was so far out of my league. His looks, his personality, his confidence. So even though I saw him twice a day in school, I never approached him. For his part, he didn’t either._

_But then I became friends with this guy Sam who lived with Kurt, sort of like a foster brother, and suddenly Kurt was always in my periphery. Eventually I decided that it was time to stop being afraid of Kurt and try to be friends with him._

_Turns out Kurt’s pretty awesome. He’s funny and talented, he would get shit on every day in high school for being gay and flamboyant and loving theatre and singing. But he’d still smile every day, he’d still wear the clothes he wanted to wear. He never changed who he was, never tried to conform to being a Midwesterner. I always respected that, and was envious of that._

_Kurt and I never hung out alone our senior year. Really I’d only see him at movie nights at his house when Sam invited me, or in English class and our after school club. We were definitely friendly acquaintances, but nothing more._

_But then college came._

                Suddenly the nerves Blaine had when he first started writing this letter vanish. It’s not that he’s no longer afraid of what he’s writing so much as the words are flowing too freely and quickly for him to even have time to think about them and get nervous or scared. He just keeps writing, not even really thinking about what he’s writing or how it sounds. He wants to get this out there, get it out of his mind and his body so that hopefully he can have some relief. He knows that writing this won’t make the crush go away—at this point he doesn’t want it to go away. But maybe he’ll stop feeling so guilty about it, so confused and wracked with nerves. Maybe he’ll be able to breathe again.

                _We both ended up in New York City. Different colleges. But he sent me a Facebook message during my Freshman Orientation Week basically saying that he’d been in the city for a week and would love to see a friendly face. He joked that we could make Sam jealous and text pictures to him of us hanging out and eating sweets in Central Park. So I hung out with Kurt. And it was awesome. And we had so much in common. I knew that he liked theatre. I liked theatre, too. Same with fashion (though his style was and is different than my own). But I didn’t know that Kurt had a thing for photography, I didn’t know that he liked history and going to museums, or that he enjoyed cult movies like The Room and Rocky Horror and The Big Lebowski. Frankly I didn’t know that we had so much in common. It wasn’t even just our hobbies. We had similar views on religion, on politics, on feminism._

_We hung out all the time even though we lived in different parts of the city, even though we went to different schools and had different friends. We began integrating each other into our lives. Even when we were both dating people (Kurt a guy, me a girl) we made sure to make time to hang out._

_And suddenly about a year later I had this realization that Kurt was my best friend._

_Flash Forward to now and we’re both seniors in college. Puberty has been kind to me but it’s been…magnificent to Kurt. When he was eighteen he looked like he could be fourteen, but now he’s tall and muscular with a jawline that could cut ice. I still think he’s out of my league, even just friendship wise._

_But that’s sort of the issue. Because I think that…maybe…I don’t want friendship with Kurt. I think I want more, and it confuses me because I’ve never dated a guy or even like_ **wanted** _to date a guy. I’ve never had feelings for guys before I don’t think. And it confuses me not just that I think I_ **like** _Kurt_ **like that** _, but also because…I think we’ve like…sometimes I think that we’re more than friends already, and I didn’t even realize._

_For instance:_

  * _Kurt’s never been too touchy feely with guys. Particularly straight guys. I mean, he’s not standoffish. He’ll hug his good friends hello and stuff, pat them on the shoulder, sit next to them in a restaurant. He’ll even dance with them at clubs, but there’s always space between them. And with us that space isn’t there. It hasn’t been for a while. When we sit next to each other in a restaurant, he’ll sometimes put his hand on my thigh. Or when we’re dancing in a club—even a straight club, even when I had a girlfriend—he’d put his fingers in my belt loop and not let go. When we’re watching movies on my couch and he’s tired, he’ll put his head on my shoulder and doze off. It’s kind of adorable._


  * _At first when we’d sleepover at each other’s places one of us would sleep in the bed, the other on the floor or the couch. But sometime during our junior year we started sharing a bed. We’re both out of the dorms and in apartments, and we both have full sized beds, so I think we’d use that as an excuse. But sometimes I wake up first and I notice that we’re cuddled into each other. Once I was his big spoon and we woke up at the same time and Kurt turned over and looked at me and laughed and said, “Gay” and threw a pillow in my face. I laughed and threw a pillow back at him and we got into a pillow fight until I pinned him to the ground and he surrendered and bought me breakfast at a diner._


  * _We go on each other’s family vacations, and we celebrate some holidays together._


  * _He’s really into fashion and he’s a decent sewer (he’s better than he thinks he is). So sometimes he’ll show when we’re supposed to hang out with a bag of shirts or pants or scarves that he found that he thinks will look good on me. He even sews me bowties. I repeat:_ he actually makes things for me with his own hands. Things that take time to make. And then he gives them to me, without me asking for them. _It’s fucking awesome, and it always makes me smile._


  * _Neither of us have dated anyone recently. Not seriously at least. We’ve each gone on a few dates in the past six months, but nothing serious at all. As a matter of fact, we always reassure each other that we’re single and that we’re happy not dating anyone right now._


  * _We hang out alone a lot. We like to explore the city together or go to the Jersey Shore together. We go to plays and musicals and art exhibits together. A few months ago we went on a weekend trip to Connecticut together. We stayed in a cute Bed & Breakfast (we slept in different beds) and just explored the town._


  * _I swear we flirt with each other. I swear it. Because we don’t live too too close and because we go to different schools and have different social groups we don’t normally get to see each other except on the weekends mostly. But we text each other throughout the week any time we see something that reminds us of the other. We send each other messages that we miss each other. We plan what we’ll do when we see each other next. We have a list of movies we want to see together, museums we want to go to, restaurants we want to try. We always promise that we won’t do one of those things without the other._  

    * _Also, aren’t texting emoticons flirting nowadays? Because we’re always sending them to each other and it makes me blush in the happiest ways._



_Anyway, I think about Kurt a lot. He’s attractive and funny and sweet and talented and overall probably my favorite person ever._

_As you can see, there are a lot of things that can be explained as things that regular best friends do, and other things that…can’t. (What, straight bros don’t snuggle?)_

_We’re graduating college this year, and I realized it’s the first time I can decide where to live, and I also realized that where I want to live is with him. Either as roommates or even just in the same city—but hopefully as boyfriends instead of just friends. But I feel like I can’t just leave things like they are. I feel like I have to confront Kurt with my feelings. Kurt’s a pretty blunt and open guy, but I know that if he had feelings for me he probably wouldn’t say anything because he thinks I’m straight and he’s had a habit of falling for straight guys in the past, so he has this rule where he just doesn’t let himself even fantasize about a straight guy liking him back, and he just gets over those crushes really quickly. So I’m afraid if I wait too long that he’ll get over the crush he might have had on me, but I’m also afraid that if I do tell him that maybe he’ll feel betrayed that I had these feelings and didn’t tell him sooner._

**_TL;DR_ ** _Basically if any of you are still reading this excessively long and self-serving rant, how do I go about telling my best friend of several years (who’s gay and who thinks I’m straight) that I’m maybe not as straight as I thought I was and that I’m totally in love with him and want to be his boyfriend (even though I’m maybe not ready to come out to everyone since I’m still figuring my sexuality out)?_

_Signed,_

_ClearlyNotCompletelyStraight01_

        Blaine finishes the last line and slumps in his chair for a second before putting the palms of his hands over his eyes and pushing them in. A few tear drops fall, and Blaine can’t tell if it’s because he’s relieved or scared or nervous again. He wants to post the note to Reddit, he wants advice, but he’s also afraid. He’s afraid of the backlash he might receive from anonymous users, the homophobia he might face. He’s afraid to hear the things that he thinks he needs to hear—that he should have confronted Kurt about this months ago, if not a year ago. He’s afraid of these strangers’ honesty, that they’ll hold no punches.

        He’s a bit upset with himself that he didn’t feel comfortable going to his other best friend Sam and talking about all of this, or to one of his many other friends. He’s had friends that have gone through similar things before. This girl he knew in high school, Santana, who ended up moving to NYC and lived with Kurt for a year, even went through something eerily similar before she accepted that she was a lesbian. But with her she always had those feelings, she just pushed them away. Blaine doesn’t remember having them. He doesn’t know if maybe he shoved them so down deep in his memories that he’s forgotten about them, or if maybe he’s just a late bloomer. But he’s going to be twenty-two soon and he just wants to figure his sexuality out.

       He just wants Kurt to like him back.

       Dating a guy is scary to Blaine. Sex with a guy is even scarier, but when he thinks about it with Kurt all of that fear goes away. He thinks it would be fun with Kurt, that it would be fun _ny_. That they’d be able to laugh together through it. He thinks that Kurt would take it slow with Blaine.

       Blaine won’t deny (at least to himself) that he’s fantasized about having sex with Kurt. He’s looked up gay porn, he’s thought about himself in those situations. He’s thought about sex with Kurt and also with other guys, but it’s never as right as when he thinks about sex with Kurt.

       He’s also thought about sex with women. It doesn’t disgust him, it never has. He’s enjoyed the sex that he’s had, he’s enjoyed the girls that he’s had it with. But for some reason none of that holds a candle to the dreams he has about Kurt. They don’t even come close.

      Blaine takes another deep breath and saves his post on the LGBTQ thread as a draft, not quite ready to publish it, then he closes his laptop.

      It’s nearing six in the evening and Blaine has to shower and get himself to Hell’s Kitchen for a pop-up restaurant by 7:30. He’s meeting Kurt there. He’s meeting Kurt at a pop-up restaurant that only the two of them are going to. It’s not a date, because Blaine is straight and Kurt is gay (or at least that’s what Kurt thinks) so they wouldn’t go on a date. Not a real date.

      But now that Blaine has officially gotten all these feelings out of him and onto paper, he thinks he’s ready to go into tonight. He’s going to act the same with Kurt as he always does, but this time he’s going to pay even closer attention to how Kurt acts with him. Because before Blaine pours his heart and soul out to Kurt, he wants to know if there’s any chance—even the slightest chance—that Kurt may have a crush on him, too.

      And after tonight, if Blaine is still confused, then he’ll post that story to Reddit. He’ll take the plunge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://mailroomorder.tumblr.com/post/150229658630/kind-of-a-weird-one-part-1).

                One of the issues is that Blaine doesn’t know when it started.

                He doesn’t know when he went from looking at Kurt as a friend to looking at him as something _more_. He doesn’t know when his crush began.

                When he tries to look back on their friendship he thinks it started around freshman year of college, when they were taking New York by storm together, when Blaine was learning to be on his own and growing into himself. New York’s a strange place, and having Kurt as an anchor was important for Blaine. Kurt was always willing to try new things and go new places, but he also represented Ohio and Midwestern values. He definitely reminded Blaine to stay grounded and not get carried away by the beauty, glitter, and grime of The Big Apple.

                The issue is that if freshman year is when the crush began, there’s no evidence. In none of Blaine’s journals does he ever reference Kurt as anything but his friend. Blaine thinks that maybe the seeds were planted then, lying dormant for a year or so until they began to grow, slowly but steadily.

                He remembers the times when he and Kurt would innocently wake up in the same bed after a night out together when Kurt was too tired to go back home. The sun would pour through the windows in Blaine’s room, despite the fact that he was backed up to a building, and Blaine would lay there looking as the sun sprinkled over Kurt’s face, lax and serene.

                He remembers a distinct time before then when they’d share a bed and if Blaine would wake up first he’d roll off the bed quickly and jump into the shower, paying Kurt no attention.

                He wonders when that switch happened. When suddenly waking up earlier was more important than sleep because it meant being able to look at Kurt like this. When Blaine would decide to push his shower off for a few minutes so he could count Kurt’s freckles.

                In the end he guesses it doesn’t really matter _when_ that change took place, only that it did. And now he has to deal with the consequences.

                When he gets home from his outing with Kurt it’s late— _really_ late. After dinner they decided that they weren’t ready to go home, but neither felt like they were dressed for a ritzy bar (nor did their bank accounts warrant a $15 mixed drink). So they headed a few blocks down the street to their favorite dumpiest, dirtiest, trucker-style dive bar that reminds them of home: Rudy’s. They drank cheap booze and continued talking and catching up and gossiping, inevitably making new friends in the tiny and cramped bar.

                They separated around eleven because they each had classes the next day.

                Blaine gets home still a little tipsy, buzzed on happiness and beer, and sees his laptop sitting closed on his desk. So he opens it, types in his password, and without a second thought he clicks submit on the Reddit draft.

                He may not be sober, but he’s also not drunk enough to not understand what he just did. So he shuts the laptop again, not wanting to dwell on it, not wanting to spend all night waiting around for people to reply to it or up vote it (or down vote it). Instead he brushes his teeth, takes his contacts out, and goes to bed. Because this is something he can deal with in the morning.

* * *

                When he wakes up he avoids his laptop, though he’s not entirely sure if that’s purposeful or not. He just continues with his morning routine as normal. He foregoes his morning run and showers instead, checks his email on his phone, packs his backpack, eats a quick breakfast, and then heads to his class. He brings his laptop with him, but he makes sure to discreetly exit out of anything suspicious before he opens it up during class to take notes.

                His Reddit account is hooked up to his spam email, which he checks infrequently at best. So it’s really up to Blaine to manually go onto the Reddit thread he posted if he wants to see what people say. And frankly, Blaine isn’t sure that he wants to see what people are saying. He doesn’t know if he’s ready for it. But also, if he does go on it, he wants to have time to actually sit down and process and read any replies that there may be. He doesn’t think that there would be any yet—he created this Reddit account for the sole purpose of posting this, and while he thinks that he may get a few responses out of it, he’s sure it will take a day or two (or more) until someone accidentally stumbles upon his rant and decides to actually read it the whole way through.

                So during his lunch break he works on homework instead, texts some friends, makes plans for the weekend that’s quickly approaching. Then he heads to class again. Afterwards he puts his bag in a locker he rents on campus, changes into his running gear, and goes for a jog around his city.

                Blaine’s pretty much ace at compartmentalizing, so it’s not that hard to just pretend to forget what he wrote last night—what he posted.

                It’s Wednesday, Blaine doesn’t have classes on Friday. He’ll have all day to get his work done for classes and to then log back onto Reddit.

                Friday, he promises himself as he’s running. Two more days. And then he’ll accept that his life is probably going to change from here on out.

* * *

                Blaine’s pretty sure he’s a pro at pretending certain responsibilities don’t exist. He’s great at procrastinating, too. But when he settles down to do something, he’ll do it. For the most part.

                That’s why he finds himself in the campus library on Friday, the schoolwork he was aiming to finish already completed, and his laptop in front of him. Open. To Reddit.

                Blaine’s not sure what qualifies as an Internet Sensation, but he does know that he was expecting maybe ten comments on his post. Certainly not one hundred. Certainly not _more_ than one hundred. But apparently his story touched people’s hearts, or at least made them coo. Because he is getting advice from people of all different ages, some of whom have said they’ve been in the same situation as him.

                There aren’t any homophobic retorts, and it seems that most people giving him advice are doing it out of kindness. Still, Blaine is overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude as he scrolls through the comments.

                For the most part, they all say the same thing:

                _Tell your best friend how you feel about him!_

_It seems like he likes you, too!_

_Let us know what happens! Hoping for the best!_

People on the internet overuse exclamation points, sure, but the core of what is being said remains the same. What it all boils down to is what one of the commenters responded:

                _I’ve been there before. It seems like this crush of yours won’t go away. And it seems like you might like guys anyway. So if you don’t tell your friend you like him but end up dating a different guy, how will you feel? It sounds like you two have a close enough relationship that he won’t abandon you if you have an unrequited crush. So if he’s eventually going to find out you’re bi/gay, don’t you want to maybe give it a shot with him?_

                And yeah, Blaine really does. He wants to give it a shot with Kurt. He wants to fumble through everything with Kurt and explore this new world. He wants to go to a gay bar with Kurt and _not_ be the dutiful straight best friend. He wants to spend a New Year’s Eve with Kurt and get to kiss him at midnight.

                When they share the same bed, Blaine wants to wake up early and stare at Kurt and _not_ get up before Kurt awakes. He wants to stay there, wrapped around Kurt and snuggling, well into the morning.

                Blaine reads that comment in particular over and over again, trying to get all of the courage he can to come out to Kurt. Because this anonymous commenter is right; if Blaine doesn’t date Kurt, he still thinks he’d like to date a guy one day. Or at least try it out. So he’d have to come out to Kurt anyway. To add his feelings for Kurt on top of that doesn’t seem like too hard of a thing to do.

                Kurt won’t abandon him. They’re best friends—have been for years.

                So with that settled Blaine shoots a text to Kurt.

                _Hey. I know we were supposed to go out tomorrow with everyone, but can we ditch and hang together instead? I have some stuff I want to talk about._

                His heart is pounding when he sends it. He’s half afraid that Kurt will call him immediately asking if he’s okay and wanting to know what Blaine needs to talk about (Kurt’s sort of demanding like that). Kurt replies a minute later, not nearly as ferociously as Blaine was expecting, thankfully.

                **Absolutely. You okay? Want to talk now?**

_Everything is fine. Nothing important. Just want a quiet night in, really._

**We can make dinner and attack our Movie List then.**

_Sounds perfect. See you around six?_

**I’ll be there :)**

Blaine has a little more than twenty-four hours to figure out how to come out to Kurt as not-straight _and_ how to open up to Kurt about his feelings. He needs to prepare a speech and practice it.

                He packs up his bags and heads home—he has a long night ahead of him of pacing around his apartment and standing in front of a mirror talking to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns all welcome and wanted!
> 
> (How do you think the conversation with Kurt will play out? Do you think that Blaine would ever go skydiving? How was your weekend?)
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://mailroomorder.tumblr.com/post/150229658630/kind-of-a-weird-one-part-1).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter. I hope you like it!

                The good thing about being in New York is that there is literally always something to do.

                Blaine hadn’t even thought to ask his two roommates if they’d be around Saturday night, but it thankfully turns out that like most college kids in NYC, they’re heading out to the bars or the clubs. They’re there while he and Kurt make dinner together—and thankfully Kurt doesn’t mention anything about Blaine needing to talk, because Blaine’s completely sure that it’s not a conversation he’s ready to have in front of his roommates.

                Both roommates are still there while he and Kurt eat and joke around as they sit cattycorner at the dining table and talk about their weeks and discuss which movie they should start with. And when they’re done eating, his roommates are _still_ there, so Blaine motions for Kurt to follow him into his bedroom. There’s a TV in the living room that’s bigger than Blaine’s tiny, laptop-sized TV screen, but the couch is mostly shitty and it’s also in a public area. Blaine’s ready for privacy.

                He’s not sure yet if the conversation will go better or worse when they’re hanging out on his bed, but he’s willing to give it a try. It’s now or never, and when Blaine sets his mind to something, he follows through.

                Blaine doesn’t even remember what movie they put on, because he’s too busy trying to calm his unsteady breathing and his frantic heartbeat. He and Kurt are sitting on his bed together, only a few short inches apart, and leaning against the wall. They’ve done this dozens of times before, but tonight it seems different. Tonight there’s a possibility of something happening _next_. They won’t just go to sleep after this, Kurt won’t just leave like he normally does. What’s going to happen tonight will change the course of Blaine’s life, and he wishes he didn’t just think of that because it’s making his palms sweat and he can’t stop shaking his leg and Kurt is looking at him weird and Blaine doesn’t blame him. He’s practically broken out into a cold sweat and the sun hasn’t even gone down.

                “So is now the time you tell me that thing you wanted to talk about?” Kurt asks awkwardly, though still kindly.

                Blaine—his lips unwillingly cemented shut—nods erratically.

                He thinks he’s going to be sick.

                “I really don’t know how to say this,” he sighs quickly out in one breath, though the tension doesn’t leave him.

                Kurt sits up and bit and turns towards Blaine as he lowers the volume of the TV just a bit.

                “This seems like a big deal,” Kurt states.

                “It sort of is?” Blaine replies, though it comes out more like a question. He can’t even look at Kurt as he fists the hands that he has resting on his thighs, squeezing them hard.

                Kurt nods, and Blaine…takes the plunge. And it’s not in the rehearsed way he wanted it to be. Not at all.

                “So remember how I’m straight?” Blaine asks.

                “Yeah.”

                “Uhm. I think I’m not actually straight,” Blaine replies, looking literally anywhere but Kurt. He has his eyes closed tightly and his head is facing his bedroom door which is in the opposite direction of Kurt.

                “Wha-What do you mean?” Kurt asks.

                Blaine can feel the bed shift.

                “There’s a guy that I have a crush on,” Blaine says, his jaw still tense.

                Kurt places his hand on Blaine’s chin and moves it so that they’re facing each other.

                “Blaine, you’re my best friend. You know this changes nothing. Now _please_ open your eyes.”

                Blaine opens them, slowly, and he can feel his eyes watering as a few tears slip out.

                “So,” Kurt continues, “Not so straight?”

                Blaine shakes his head.

                “Apparently not,” he shrugs as more tears fall out, and suddenly he can’t stop them. He starts bawling, loud and ugly and terrible sounding, and Kurt grabs him and pulls him forward and Blaine is cradled against his chest, in between his neck and his shoulder. And Kurt smells so good, and for some reason that makes Blaine cry even more.

                Kurt’s muttering things to him that Blaine only picks up on after his tears subside a bit. Things like, “It’s okay, Blaine,” and “I’m here for you. This doesn’t change anything,” and “Thanks for telling me. You’re my best friend, Blaine.”

                Eventually Blaine pulls away, albeit begrudgingly, and grabs a tissue from his bedside table to wipe his face clean. While he’s doing this Kurt gives him a slightly invasive look—a look that only Kurt can give. It’s the kind of look that says, “I am curious about something so I’m going to ask you a question and pretend that what I’m asking you isn’t that important to me even though I really want to know the answer.”

                “So this guy you have a crush on…” he starts.

                Blaine nods again.

                “Do I know him?” Kurt asks.

                “Fairly well,” Blaine replies.

                “Do you go to school with him?”

                Blaine shakes his head. “No.”

                “Do _I_ go to school with him?” Kurt asks.

                Blaine shrugs. “Sorta? It’s…fuck…Kurt. I don’t—this is the hardest part.”

                “It’s not some old dude, is it?” Kurt jokes, though it falls flat and even Kurt knows that as he coughs to fill the awkward silence.

                Blaine takes a deep breath.

                “If I say that this guy is you, would you be angry at me?”

                “What?” Kurt asks, his eyebrows furrowing as if he truly doesn’t understand what Blaine is saying. So Blaine tries again.

                “If I say that the guy I have a crush on is you, will that make you uncomfortable?”

                Blaine’s back to being unable to look Kurt in the eyes, instead choosing to focus on his own pants which are a marvelous shade of jean.

                “I’m feeling lightheaded here,” Kurt confesses. “And like I’m dreaming.”

                “Definitely not dreaming,” Blaine mutters. “I get if this makes you uncomfortable. You can tell me. I just don’t want to lose your friendship.”

                “Blaine,” Kurt says seriously, in the very efficient Kurt-Tone of his which basically means you better listen _very_ carefully to what he’s about to say or there will be dire consequences. “Look at me.”

                Blaine looks at him, because he can’t ignore Kurt when he uses that voice.

                “This doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m just…you sort of just rocked my world here. But I’m not…disgusted. Not in the least. Confused, elated, confused some more. I just…are you sure?”

                “Sure what?” Blaine asks, finally looking up at Kurt.

                “Sure that you’re gay? Or that you have a crush on me?”

                Blaine sighs. “I’m not gay. Or at least, I don’t know. I’m figuring that out. I think I still like girls. I mean, I’ve liked every relationship I’ve been in. I’ve liked the sex. But I also think I like guys. But all of that doesn’t really matter to me right now. All I know is that I like you, and I’m pretty sure of that.”

                “How sure though?” Kurt probes.

                “Pretty sure.”

                “I need you to tell me though.”

                “I’ve never done anything with a guy. But nothing feels more right than when I’m with you. When we’re walking in town together and our hands brush together, or when we’re at a club dancing. I like when we share a bed and I get to wake up to you. I get jealous and sad when I hear about you going on dates with guys that aren’t me. I blush when you send me adorable texts and when you put your hand on my thigh. And, not to make you uncomfortable, but I definitely…ah, _think_ about you. And it doesn’t disgust me when I do. It just feels _right_. More right than when I think of anyone else, guy or girl or celebrity.”

                “You think about me?” Kurt asks, seemingly shocked.

                “TMI?” Blaine asks, squinting.

                “This is just a lot to process,” Kurt replies, his hand gesturing in the air. “But…in a good way.”

                “What does that mean?” Blaine asks, because he has to know. He has to know if this will change their relationship— _how_ it might change their relationship.

                “It means that this is a pleasant surprise, but a strange one. That I definitely am happy that I’m the guy you have feelings for, but that you’re also my best friend and I’m afraid that if we do anything while you work through your sexuality that you might end up realizing that you like girls still or that you don’t like me, and I’m afraid to lose your friendship. It means that I have a lot of questions for you—and for myself—but that right now I sort of just want to kiss you and worry about semantics later.”

                “You want to kiss me?” Blaine replies, perking up a bit. He can still feel his warm face and his tear tracks, so he rubs his hand over his cheeks to clear them of any residual marks.

                “I’ve kind of sort of wanted to kiss you since you walked into McKinley senior year.”

                “That was a long time ago,” Blaine muses, staring at Kurt’s lips, and _god_ , could he be more obvious?

                “A _very_ long time ago,” Kurt replies as he slowly, centimeter by centimeter, bridges the gap between them.

                “Then we probably shouldn’t wait any longer,” Blaine whispers. He doesn’t move closer, waiting for Kurt to take that final leap, until he realizes that Kurt has put the ball in Blaine’s court. The next move is all Blaine’s.

                So Blaine leans forward ever so slightly until his lips are on Kurt’s.

                There’s no fireworks, no sudden realization about his sexuality, no audience applause. Just a giddy and exciting feeling of _rightness_. Like no matter what Blaine’s life has in store ahead of him that as long as he gets to do this again and again and again, that things will be all right.

                It’s kind of a weird story, Blaine thinks, that it took him so many years to realize what was in front of him this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and reblog this on Tumblr!
> 
> Because of an overwhelming outpouring of excitement and love over this fic, I've begun writing a sequel! Crazy, right? That's what happens when I get inspired by everyone's awesome comments!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're happy and you know it write a comment!  
> If you're happy and you know it write a comment!  
> If you're happy and you know it then share it with the author,  
> If you're happy and you know it write a comment!
> 
>  
> 
> And reblog on [Tumblr](http://mailroomorder.tumblr.com/post/150229658630/kind-of-a-weird-one-part-1).


End file.
